Miami Life
by foreversandrax
Summary: Miley and her best friend Selena take on Miami, of course there are some twist along these lines... NILEY & JEMI.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY. Please read the note at the end of the chapter, REALLY IMPORTANT.

* * *

><p><strong>M I A M I - L I F E<strong>

_Miley._

I closed my eyes and soaked in the warm sun's embrace as we passed by several beach houses, mansions, and stores along the way. A year ago my mother decided to buy me a nice house in Florida, Miami for my birthday when I turned the big two one! I am currently 21 years old with my own clothing line that had been trending all over California. Of course I just had to work along-side my best friend of all time, Selena Russo; best friends since we were born!

We decided to open up another shop of ours in Florida since they have been raving about it over the web on how they ordered some of our clothing items from our online website. We decided to name our shop to be, "Mi & Sel", in cute pink cursive followed by a signature heart. I know it's nothing glamorous, but we came up with something that would still represent our names and was short and simple.

I smiled as Selena pulled into the driveway of what we would call our, "Summer House" but this time we are going to move here into Miami to start to expand our business. "We're here! I am so excited to be expanding our business but I think we need to start soon since its summer and…" Selena ranted on as I got out and pulled my suit cases out of the trunk as Selena opened the door for me before grabbing her belongings.

I chuckled as Selena took a deep breath after her very long rant about our line, I nodded, "Definitely but first we need to settle in and check out the people who have signed up." I said before dragging my stuff up into my room. There 4 rooms with bathrooms inside of all of them, one bathroom downstairs and a pool in the huge backyard.

After an hour we finally un-packed and put away our clothes and other items, the rest of the house had already been fully furnished from the previous summers. I walked into the bathroom and freshened up fixing up my makeup and hair and changing into a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, some black high heels, and followed by my black Prada purse. My hair was pin straight with my bangs neatly swept to the side of my thick lashes and glossed lips.

I heard Selena tell me from her room across from me that we were leaving in 10, I nodded even though she wouldn't be able to see me. I walked out towards my nightstand quickly slipping on my Gucci sunglasses while placing my I-phone in my purse and walking downstairs where Selena was probably waiting.

I saw Selena wearing a tight red dress, a business type of dress with some black stilettos and a black clutch. She wore her mascara thick with winged eyeliner, and bright red lips, to finish off the look with a high bun. We were on our way to look for new employee's to work at our shop, I just hope we find at least 3 workers that would fit into our style and represent the store while working.

**M I A M I - L I F E**

I rubbed my temples trying to ease the stress, seventeen girls have auditioned and none of them fitted our store. They were just girls trying to look hot while making money, I just hope this day was going to get better.

"Okay please send Demetria Monroe in!" Selena called out to the security guard who was managing to bring in girls and escort them out. A bubbly smiling brunette walked into the room wearing dark washed skinny jeans, light blue floral top with a hint of pink, dark blue cardigan, and black ankle boots. I smiled, "Hello I'm Miley Stewart and this is Selena Russo, so tell me a little about yourself Demetria," I said in a polite voice.

I heard Demetria laugh, "Please call me Demi, Dems, whatever you like. Uh, well I always loved fashion and I have clothes from your first line that I ordered online. I wouldn't say that I'm the most amazing person that can work for you because that is your opinion on whether or not I fit into your type of work." Demi said with a smile. I liked her, not conceited yet not seeking for attention.

I see Selena in her thinking face and I knew she was considering her for the job. I mean Demi was beautiful, her fashion taste/style was exactly what we were looking for, and she has an amazing personality so far. I smiled, "We are just going to run through your file real quick here and maybe ask a few questions before going through our policy so please take a seat," I offered as Selena and I grabbed a copy of Demi's file and skimmed through it.

Twenty two years old, not married, no kids, doesn't smoke, a virgin, in a relationship, graduated from high school and college, is wealthy but looking for a job. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Demi if you come from a wealthy family why do you seek a job? Or if your family is wealthy from a business why don't you help out?" I questioned I know I was wealthy and my father owned chains of hotels but I own a clothing line wouldn't Demi too?

I saw Demi laugh, "My family owns many restaurants, you may have heard of it if you ever ate at Chef Monroe. My grandfather cooked there until he passed it away and handed it over to my father who just runs the business and expanded to other locations and shares our famous family recipes. But anyways, I just wanted to you know earn my own money that would help me just pay off my apartment here in Miami and live on my own and not depend on my daddy's money." Demi said explaining the situation to me.

I smiled nodding and was very impressed, I mean I used my Dad's money to start my clothing line and I was proud of Demi and what she is trying to accomplish and I guess Selena was too. I saw Selena clear her throat before speaking to Demi, "Impressive, now I should run through the rules and policy. Always smile and greet a customer, never curse, be friendly, always help out with picking out fashions that would suit them and their taste if they are going in the wrong direction, no 'hook-ups' or 'free stuff' for any of your friends. And this handbook should cover the rest, read it, learn it, and live it." Selena said with a smile while handing Demi an employee handbook.

Demi's smile grew even more by the second, "Does this mean I get the job?" Demi excitedly asked while looking at us with a happy face. I giggled and said, "Welcome to the business Demi, I have a feeling that we will be GREAT friends." I said with a smile and got up to hug her with Selena. "Now of course when working you work in our clothes from the clothing line from which ever line is currently out and trending alright?" Selena said while walking to a hanger with a black protective bag covering whatever was inside, "Now these are your clothes to work in when you start your job on Monday next week, a name tag will be given at the store, here are the shoes," Selena said while handing her a box.

"You will be at the store at 6:30 AM no later than 6:40 AM, and you will be helping out customers and greeting them, Good luck." I finished off as Demi squealed before hugging us and saying 'thank you' over and over before being escorted out.

We spent at least two more hours at the shop sitting and reviewing people, we decided to hire the girls right there instead of calling later since it was a waste of time. We hired Demi Monroe and Ariana Valentine as sales associates; Emily Truscott, and Ashley Evans as cashiers! I sighed as we finished cleaning up the files and placing them back into the file cabinet in our little office on the second floor of the shop.

We locked the shop up and it was noon and time for lunch we walked around the shops around ours and looked for someplace to eat.

**M I A M I - L I F E**

We decided to stop by and try the famous Chef Monroe restaurant, since we have never ate there before. We were instantly greeted inside, "Welcome to Chef Monroe, do you have a reservation?" the host said with a smile. I frowned; I forgot that we needed to make a reservation, "Oh I'm sorry I guess we forgot." I said while biting my lip in disappointment.

"No it's okay Phil, they're with me," I heard a voice say behind Phil the host. Demi soon stood in front of us with a grin, "Do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?" Demi asked while pointing to a booth with two other girls. I looked at Selena who was smiling, "If you don't mind…" Selena shyly said.

Demi giggled and linked arms with both of us, "Don't worry you two will fit in perfectly!" She exclaimed as we approached the booth. Both of the two remaining heads turned towards us. Demi smiled and introduced us, "Hey girls! This is Selena and Miley, I'm working for their company but I believe getting to know them won't hurt." Demi brightly stated to the two confused girls.

"So Miley, Selena… this is Victoria Vega, or as we call her, Tori; Also known as my little sister." Demi warmly introduced a lovely, tall, and slim brunette. "HEY! ONLY BY A YEAR!" Victoria playfully pouted. "And this is Taylor Swifty!" As our eyes followed Demi's finger to land on a curly headed blonde, the bubbliest energy and full of life when she spoke, "Hiya! That's me, Taylor Swifty!" Taylor exclaimed full of joy.

As we sat down and joined them for lunch, we all instantly connected no awkward silences what so ever. I was currently enjoying a chicken salad with a light dressing, with lemon iced tea as my refreshment. I had learned so many things about Demi, Victoria, and Taylor; as well they did learn things about me and Selena.

As much fun I had having lunch with the girl's Selena and I had to leave early to go on our daily shopping hours. We shopped from 3:00 pm till' 5:00 pm, I know it may sound crazy but with our store and we usually don't repeat the same outfits we need to make a fashion statement. Especially with all of these fashion critics, besides, we have a fashion show this upcoming week to release our new summer line called, "Sun-kissed Summer" something fun and wacky, we like to make our lines unique and corny.

**M I A M I - L I F E**

_Demi._

"Miley seems like a super sweet girl, and Selena too!" I happily exclaimed as the girls and I started driving back to my house, a few blocks down. Victoria smiled, "I have a feeling we will all get a long great, but of course we have to keep them out of you know what…" she said as she trailed off not daring to say the word. Demi and Taylor nodded; after all they didn't want to be part of it either.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**If I get enough positive feedback I will continue this story! **

**Of course you can also PM some ideas, and you might see them in upcoming chapters, and of course you will get credits and a shout out!**

**love, sandra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read Info at the END.**

* * *

><p><strong>M I A M I - L I F E<strong>

_Demi._

As we pulled into the driveway, or attempt to, it was all filled with motorcycles… stupid Nick, and his stupid friends. I shook my head, "Can they ever hang out somewhere else?" I angrily sighed as I made my way up the driveway.

Entering the house, you can already hear the ruckus of the boys being stupid as usual. The strong smell of liquor hit my nose which instantly made me groan with nausea, did I say I hated alcohol? I can drink maybe two glasses TOPS, then I can't stand it. I made my way into the living room instantly a group of guys all over drunk, high, or just plain retarded.

"NICHOLAS JERRY MONROE, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOUR FUCKING GANG BANGING STUPID ASSES IN MY HOUSE?" I angrily yelled once I spotted him across the room by the looks of it drinking his second beer still somewhat sober. Now that caught everyone's head to turn around, and their mouths to shut the hell up.

Nick rolled his eyes as I lectured him about the same thing, as every other day. "Just because mom left to New York for a year and Dad's always working doesn't mean that this is the place to trash! You may be older, but you sure as hell are not more responsible yet alone mature!"

Nick rolled his eyes one again and said, "Yeah, whatever Demi, we were just about to leave to the bar because we're fresh out of liquor. See you later." As his gang fled out of the house and roamed off on their motorcycles to their usual hang out at the bar, including Nick.

I groaned, "He thinks he's heard the last of me? WELL LET HIM GET IT THROUGH HIS THICK HEAD, I'm not done!" I exclaimed in frustration as I plopped onto the couch that reeked of cigarettes and liquor.

I have some serious cleaning to do.

**M I A M I – L I F E**

_Miley._

I pat my face dry after cleansing my face from all of the makeup and impurities that collected on my face throughout the day; slicking my wet hair back in a tight, high ponytail. I changed into my pajamas and headed downstairs for something is drink.

I smile at Selena who was sitting with some milk and cookies, "Hey Sel, mind if I steal some cookies?" I said with a giggle as I poured myself a glass of milk while grabbing two cookies from the tray.

Selena smiled as she shook her head, "No, you know I'm still trying to grasp the idea of this whole new change. I mean, no more depending on mommy or daddy anymore, and we are basically free." She said as she continued to dunk her cookie into the milk then taking a bite.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hey, it's not all bad. Anyways I think we should head to bed soon since we have to wake up bright and early tomorrow morning." I said as I set my empty glass in the sink eyeing the clock that now read 9:07 pm. It may be early for normal people, but we have to be at the store by 6:00 am sharp to prepare the grand opening.

Selena and I head upstairs as we turn off all of the lights and depart to our own bedrooms,

"Goodnight Sel."

"Goodnight Miles." We both whisper before closing our bedrooms doors.

**M I A M I – L I F E**

_Selena._

I was rushing to scramble everything into my purse, my fault for not waking up when Miley tried to literally pry me out of bed. I quickly threw in my I-Phone, Wallet, Sunglasses, Travel Make-up bag, Planner, and gum into my purse.

I quickly check my appearance in the mirror in front of me, double checking myself. Dark washed skinny jeans, black and white color block shirt, followed by black pumps. My makeup with natural and simply, winged out liner, light blush, and thick full lashes. Once I was done checking, I went downstairs as fast as I could in these heels seeing Miley wearing white high waisted shorts, a coral ruffled tube top tucked in, with a brown braided belt around the waist, followed by brown gladiators, and to top it off a white bandana/headband that wrapped around her straightened hair.

She had a brown shoulder bag slung around her shoulder, and a half eaten apple in her hand. "Ready Sel? Are we taking your car or mine?" Miley asked as she opened the front door. I grabbed my keys off of the counter and said, "Mine, since ever since we got here we've been using your car a lot. Let's go, it's already 6:00!" I exclaimed rushing her out of the house and locking the door.

We blasted music with the top down on the car as the fresh crisp morning air blew through our hair, we might've made a quick stop at the Coffee Bean as we made our way to our store. As we parked and walked up to unlock the doors, Demi was already sitting there with some coffee in her hand waiting.

_Demi._

I saw Miley and Selena smile at me as they made their way to the front of the store, "Morning Demi, nice to see that you're bright and early! And the clothes look amazing on you!" Selena cheerfully said as she unlocked the store, turning on all of the lights.

"Thank you, and you both look amazing, anyways what should I start preparing first?" I asked as I put my purse in the back room, the employee's lounge which can only be opened with our name tags/scan card. After Miley swept her card through opening the doors, she grabbed my name tag, which was a metallic pink with my name and info carved in. The back had a special laminated code that allowed me to open up the lounge and storage room. I quickly put the name tag around my neck, and fixing my outfit in the mirror. Black skinny jeans with a dark blue loose top tucked in, with black flats.

I made sure everything was in place, where everything needed to be when customers decide to be careless and mess things up, and where to get extra sizes if needed to be re-stocked. By the time all of the workers came in, and we ran through the rules and work schedule, it was 8:27 am, opening time was minutes away and there was already a group waiting outside.

We turned up the music in the store, and got everything ready by the time the clock struck 8:30, the doors opened, and the girl's came rushing in wanting to be the first for the grand opening sale. Spend over 50 dollars and get a limited edition perfume, and beautiful handmade bracelets. Ariana and I were trying to keep up with all of the customers, it was going smoothly until around 10:00 AM when Nick stepped foot into the store.

"Please, try this on and tell me if you like it." I tell a customer politely as she goes back into the fitting room. I make my way towards Nick, "Why on Earth are you here?" I quietly exclaim with a fake smile on my face. Nick smirked, "Wanted to see how my baby sister's new job was going, lots of hot chicks here, Nick likey." He chuckled at the end.

I rolled my eyes as I walk to straighten some clothes on the tables, as Nick follows me, "Well I'm just going to check out the place. See you later Demz…" Nick said and disappeared before I could protest. I groaned, he better not do something stupid.

_Miley._

I smiled as I helped a girl around 17 pick out an outfit for a day at the beach, "High waisted shorts are really in, but so are bright colors like what I'm kind of wearing today. But with your frame, this aqua top, light ripped jeans shorts, and these sandals will totally get a guy's attention." I say with a jokingly wink. She giggled and nodded, "Perfect thank you, it's casual yet stylish, and didn't cost me a ton!" as she walked away I caught a glimpse of a tall curly haired guy leaning against the wall looking around the room.

Ignore him Miley, he may cute, but he's probably waiting for his girl friend or something to finish trying clothes on. I re-folded some shirts, put some back on the hangers and made my way over to the cashier counter with a handful of clothes. I walked around the counter and grabbed some hangers from the box and put some extra clothes on them hanging them on the 'to be organized soon' rack. After I was done I walked around making sure everything was running fine, and then I felt someone's eyes on me.

I turned around, and it was that same guy I noticed earlier, but this time he was making his way towards me. I smiled, "May I help you?" He chuckled and spoke up with his deep voice, "Yeah, I'd like what you're wearing off." Obviously he was joking, but I didn't get offended.

I giggled, "No can do mister, sorry but I don't work that way. Now if you don't mind, I need to work." I said and turned around to clean up the scattered clothes on the floor. "Now how is a pretty lady like you working at this place?" He said, trying to be smooth. I smirked, "correction, I own the place." He raised his eyebrow amused. "I see, well I never got to introduce myself…. Miley" He said while glancing at my name tag. "I'm Nick," I smiled, "Well you beat me to the chase, you already learned my name, Nick." I said mockingly.

I could hear footsteps running towards us, "Hey Miley um… Ariana needs help with something, I don't know what, but she needs you!" Demi quickly said pushing me to Ariana's direction.

_Nick._

I glared at my sister as she pushed Miley away from me, "What's your problem Demi? Obviously you made that lie up to get her away from me." I scoffed. Demi rolled her eyes, "Look she's a new friend of mine, and I don't need you and your gang banging friends all up on her or Selena. So please leave NOW." Demi strictly stated. I rolled my eyes, and I was out.

**M I A M I – L I F E**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sorry I haven't updated since last year, school is REALLY getting to me, but since I have a four day weekend I can finally post this! YAY.<span>_

_Please review because I have chapters 3 and 4 ALREADY typed. And Enjoy (:_


	3. Chapter 3

** - L I F E**

_Miley_.

As soon as it was 12 pm, we closed up the shop just for lunch. We don't do things like switch shifts, Selena and I always loved to be old fashioned and take everyone out for lunch, have a break from EVERYTHING, and open back up around 1 pm.

Selena was giving any customers that were left in the store that were still looking a card for buy one get one free. As soon as we cleared the store, tidied the place up a bit, a closed the shop up I decided to take the girls out for lunch.

"Okay girl's who's up for lunch? My treat for the grand opening!" I said with a big smile on my face that matched everyone else's.

"This is such a great day! You know I barely moved here a month ago, and this is like a dream job already!" Ariana exclaimed while running to grab her purse from the lounge, causing everyone to laugh. I can tell that all of us were going to be great friends.

The only thing that kept holding me back from actually thinking was that guy, Nick. It seemed like Demi knew him since I saw them talking while I was helping Ariana, are they dating, or ex's? I shook my head, no Miley it doesn't matter maybe he's just a player.

"Hey Demi, do you know that Nick guy from earlier?" I try to smoothly come across the situation with Demi, hopefully.

Demi arched her eyebrow, "Yes I do, and he's nothing but trouble. He may be my older brother, but he sure as hell is not even close to acting older." She simply stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

I frowned slightly, "What's so bad about him, just for future reference you know?" I say trying to play it off coolly.

Demi smirked, "Don't tell me you are starting to actually like him as a friend or something, I know you just moved here, but Nick is the leader of a gang, the most known in Miami, even the cops don't bother with them anymore." She explained to me as we walked along the Miami Shore Boardwalk.

My mouth formed into an 'O' shape, "I see, thank you for telling me since I'm basically new here and all, but he doesn't seem all that bad…" my voice trailed off as a roar of motorcycles passed by us on the streets, there had to be at least 9 of them.

Demi looked in the same direction I was looking, "Those 9 are the main ones, the originals, but trust me there are much more that came from. Come on, this sushi restaurant is amazing!" Demi said as she pulled me into a building.

** - L I F E**

Lunch was amazing; I will definitely be coming back to this place more often with Selena! We all laughed at random stories as we walked back to the store to re-open and get business going again.

Monday 8:38 pm

I said goodbye to all of the girl's as the day was over and looked forward to seeing them again tomorrow morning. Today was a huge success! Business was booming today, better than Selena and I had expected.

I was currently hanging things back up in their correct places, and re-folding some shirts. Selena was re-stocking some merchandise and clothing items that were fast to sell today. I took the money out of the cash register's and placed them in the safe in our locked office, just to be on the safe side.

"Ready to go Sel?" I asked as I looked at her putting the last of the clothes on the table and giving me a nod. I stepped outside; there was a chill breeze with the moon brightly shining above me. I looked to my right to only see the one and only Nick Monroe standing not too far away.

I smirked, "Now, what are you doing here? Isn't past your bedtime?" I teased him. He rolled his eyes,

"Haha, very funny. Just wanted to see if we could go out for a night ride on my motorcycle for awhile, what do you say?" Nick said with a grin on his face.

I heard Selena locking up the store behind me, "Okay Miles let's….. go," Selena said absentmindly before noticing that Nick was here. "Oh, who's he?" She asked with her brows furrowed in confusion.

Nick laughed, and spoke with that deep voice of his, "Nick Monroe, Demi's brother, and you are?"

Selena grinned, "Selena Russo, Miley's best friend, and we are just leaving, let's go Miles." She said quickly remembering everything Demi had said about Nick earlier.

"Uh actually, I think I'm just going to go with Nick for tonight Sel, please don't worry." I said worried, Selena could blow up on me, being protective as she usually is.

Selena had a skeptical look on her face, "Alright, be back no later than midnight, or Nick, I will kill you." She finished before driving away in her car.

Nick started up his motorcycle as I just stared at him, "You going to get on or what?"

"Shouldn't we wear helmets...?" I carefully questioned him, causing Nick to chuckle as if I was joking.

"You're joking right; do I look like a guy who follows safety precautions?" Nick snickered at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I blandly said as I hopped onto the motorcycle behind him, "We better not die." I told Nick straight out, I sounded like this wasn't a big deal, but I was scared and about ready to pee my pants.

"Whatever you say princess, you might want to hold on though." He teased,

"Why would I need to - OH MY GOD!" I yelled as Nick quickly left the parking lot, speeding like a maniac, I was clutching onto him for dear life.

I could hear him laugh, my arms were currently wrapped around his torso holding onto him like my life depended on it… actually IT DID.

Nick entered the empty freeway; we were going somewhere far, now I was getting worried. I mean, I haven't even been in Miami for a week, and I'm off with the head leader of the most feared gang in Miami, where the hell did I even get the confidence to say yes?

As we exited the freeway, we soon entered this narrow dark alley leading to an open field with open bonfires, motorcycles sprawled out across the field and front, girls in skimpy clothing clinging onto gang member who were drinking like there was no tomorrow, and a whole bunch of smoke from the smokers, isolated in an area.

"Um, I take it back, I want to go home Nick…" my voice was shaky, hell I wouldn't be surprised if I've already peed my pants by now.

Nick put his foot down as he turned off his motorcycle and put it in place, "No can do babe, I still have another," he looks at his phone, "3 hours with you before Selena hunts me down," Nick winks at me.

He helps me off the motorcycle, "Stay close, since you're new and all and maybe blend in a bit…" He said as he took the headband off of my head, messed with my hair a bit, "You still look like a snotty rich girl, but it will do for now."

"Let's go," Nick said while quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me through a crowd of gang members, I'm guessing his.

I bit my lower lip as I pulled my body closer towards Nick as if someone was just going to drag me away, which seemed like a big possibility at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm sorry if it's smaller than usual but please REVIEW!<strong>

****I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm sorry if it's smaller than usual but please REVIEW!****

****I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm sorry if it's smaller than usual but please REVIEW!****


	4. Chapter 4

- L I F E

Miley.

I bit my lower lip as I pulled my body closer towards Nick as if someone was just going to drag me away, which seemed like a big possibility at the moment. I held my breath as we walked through a thick layer of smoke from all the cigarettes that were being puffed at the moment, regaining my breath once we finally passed that awful smoke.

Nick and I approached what I assumed was his gang, and it looked like they had the best spot in the field because the grass actually WASN'T dead, and a back exit nearby just in case the cops came I'm guessing. All heads suddenly turned and their attention was on Nick and me since I was kind of gripping onto his arm for dear life. I loosened my grip and let my hands fall next to my sides. I could already see the smirk forming on the men's faces. Ugh, such pigs.

"Nice man, you're going to have a banging time tonight with this beauty." One of his members said while licking his lips and winking at me. I backed up a little bit from where I was standing, obviously uncomfortable.

Another guy next to him with dark brown shaggy hair smacked the back of his head, "Shut the fuck up man, obviously if he were going to bang her he wouldn't be here now would he?" the man said while taking a swig of his beer.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Thanks Joe, I guess Derek can't show some respect even when it comes to the ladies that's why he can never get any." Nick mumbled the last part as every laughed either finding that actually funny or was too drunk to care.

The guy, Joe I'm assuming turned towards me, "I'm Joe, and the idiot next to me is Derek, don't mind him he's just drunk out of his mind." He said with a grin. I wouldn't expect a member of any gang to actually be… polite to anyone. I guess he could tell by the look on my face.

"Yeah I'm not a hundred percent jackass; I actually have some common sense in me because I live with my mother," Joe started to explain to me as guy's snickered all around him. I could see Nick in the corner of my eye quietly telling the guys to stop or leave.

Nick got up from sitting on the cooler with a beer in his hand walking towards me, "Joe here is my best friend ever since we were babies, and also Demi's lover." Nick said with a shudder as if it were a nightmare.

I had an amused look on my face, "Really? No wonder you aren't a complete jackass since you have Demi in your life, she's a great person." I said with a smile. Joe nodded with a silly grin on his face and then taking the last swig of his beer before tossing the bottle onto a pile of other empty beer bottles. Joe mad room for me on the seat he was sitting on and patted the spot next to him, I kindly accepted and sat next to him.

– L I F E

An hour had passed by, and everyone was pretty much drunk by now besides the smart guys like Joe since I was talking to him the whole time, he's nice and sweet no wonder Demi is dating him. Nick came back from talking with the guys to Joe and I, and it honestly looked like he didn't even drink a lot. Joe got up excusing himself saying he had to get home soon because he had work in the morning. Nick looked down at me with no emotion on his face; it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

I bit my lip and said, "What?" A small sly smile formed on his face, he chuckled, "Come on, let's get out of here, I still have an hour left with you so let's actually do something you like since you are where I usually come." He held out his hand for me to take, which I gladly did.

He intertwined our fingers together and gripped it slightly as we made our way through the sea of gangs, guys didn't even bother to throw some perverted lines at me since they saw Nick and I holding hands, it looked more like a shock to them actually.

Nick helped me onto the motorcycle first before getting on and asking where I wanted to go, I thought for a second, "Let's go to the park, I love the lights at night that they set up." I said before Nick started the engine and sped out of the field and towards the park.

I led the way to my favorite spot of the park, down by the lake, where the grass was full and soft, flowers bloomed all along the sides of the lake, and the reflection of the lights showed in the lake.

I sat down on the grass and patted the spot next to me for Nick to join me, he did. I looked at him and laughed, "I know this isn't something that interests the big bad gang leader, but you know I just love coming to this spot to think things through or just to relax." I stated.

Nick chuckled, "Yeah this isn't something you would usually call my ideal hang out spot, but it's pretty nice and relaxing out here." He turned his head toward me and smiled.

And before I knew it, our eyes closed, our bodies were close, and our lips were locked.

We pulled our lips away and he hovered an inch from my face. "I don't know what makes me so attracted to you, makes me act so different around you, feel different, but one thing I know for sure is that you're different from any other girl but I don't give a damn." he told me before leaning in for another kiss, until the sprinklers came on.

I gasped and leaned back, I giggled, "Come on Romeo, as much as I want to stay here Selena will hunt you down if you don't get me back in time." I teased as I helped him up and we drove off to my house.

* * *

><p>Sorry that I BARELY uploaded this summer, usually I would be a lot more free to write, but I have been a bit busy since I have a lot of things going on.<p>

Please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**, I have the next chapter typed up right now but I need **REVIEWS**.

Love Sandra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miami Life**

The dreadful thing called an alarm clock buzzed and beeped at 5:30 AM, I groaned as I turned it off and got up to go get ready. I smiled remembering last night; it was perfect, well almost.

I kept thinking about what he said, usually girls around here would say that he doesn't stick to one girl longer than a day, so maybe last night was just to mess with my head wanting more but he will just be gone making me chase after. I shook my head; I guess we'll just have to see.

After taking a quick shower, I decided to let my hair dry in its natural waves; I applied concealer since it was quite a long night, and set it with powder. I applied a shimmery white to the tear ducts to brighten up my eyes, and enhance my blue eyes. Then applied top liner winged out, a cat eye effect. Finally, I contoured my face with some bronzer and blush.

I slipped on a long teal maxi dress and it tightened right above my hips and then flowed all the way down to my feet, then I paired it with white sandals. I grabbed my white i-phone and put it in my purse. I walked downstairs to see Selena sitting on the counter texting. I had already filled her in on what happened last night since she decided to stay up until I got home.

"Morning Sel, ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket for breakfast. Selena nodded her head and then we headed off to work.

**Miami Life**

Business was booming today, and everyone was working so hard. Selena was in charge of stocking up today since we were running out of today's hottest item; they were white studded high waisted distressed shorts.

I was in charge of Demi's usually place, since I had asked her to work the shoe section since she was like a shoe fashionista. A blonde teenager, who looked around fifteen years old, came up to me with a bright smile, "Hi I'm Katie, and I just can't help but love your outfit. I was wondering if it was from your clothing line because it's so pretty!" she asked with a hopeful look.

I happily answered, "Yes this is from our clothing line, and we haven't stocked them up in the store just yet. But I can get you one and there are three colors, however it might be on the pricy side since it isn't even displayed yet."

She shook her head, "It's no problem, and do you have it in pink?" I nodded my head and told her to go to Selena and give her this clothing request slip that we fill out for customers so they can receive their items.

**Miami Life**

We closed up the shop for lunch a bit late, an hour late it was currently 1:00 PM since people kept rolling in. Today it was just Selena, Demi, and I going for lunch since Ariana, Emily, and Ashley wanted to go by them self. We strolled down the sidewalk to Patty's, a nice diner. We took a booth and I sat opposite of Demi and Selena, I picked up the menu and scanned through it… hm, the bacon cheeseburger sounds good.

"So Demi, how's life treating you so far? How is your family, like your brother Nick?" Selena casually plays off the question as I glare at her.

Demi, oblivious to the tension scanned through the menu, "Life has been great, weird thing though my brother came home last night sober, didn't smell like cigarettes, didn't bring home a girl, and actually went to bed early compared to most nights." Demi nonchalantly stated. I looked down and bit my lip.

When I looked back up and saw Selena smirking at me and Demi with a confused look "Am I missing something here?" Demi said obviously lost.

I sighed "Well…" and then I told her the whole story about last night before the waiter came to take our order. After taking our orders, Demi finally was able to respond to that whole thing and take it in.

She looked shocked, "Well that is something you don't hear every day, actually something you would never even hear especially involving Nick!" I giggled, "Yeah I didn't expect it either, but you know he's… sweet at times."

Demi raised her eyebrow, "Nick Monroe sweet? Oh boy, what did he do drug you for life?" she joked as we all laughed. Our food arrived and we dug in filling our hungry stomachs.

We decided to sit there and talk for a bit because Ariana, Emily, and Ashley were stuck in traffic and would be another fifteen minutes. I was just sipping on a strawberry milkshake as we all discussed our next line of clothing.

"Well since our next line is for school time, and work, for the upcoming fall but it's still summer weather it's tricky you know?" Selena said and then biting into her cherry that she got with her milkshake. Demi nodded, we asked her to help us with this one since she has been working so hard, more than any other employee.

Demi stopped stirring her milkshake with the straw and looked up at us, "Well you know it is hard to transition into it, but scarves, slouchy boots, tights, long maxi skirts, and light jackets or cardigans are great. As for shirts, long button ups, long sleeve, almost anything will go!" Demi suggested before sipping on her milkshake.

I smiled, "That is perfect Dems, and sorry is it okay if I call you Dems?" I quickly made sure. Demi laughed at me and nodded as a yes. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time to go; we had already paid for our food and drinks so we were all ready to go.

**Miami Life**

After a long day of work we were finally closing up the shop, as much as I love this it can be so much work. But hey, I'm living the dream I've always wanted to start, especially with my best friend and I've made a new friend who I plan on keeping for a long time as well. Demi had invited us both for dinner since she said it was the least she could do since we always treated her to lunch, and Selena snatched the opportunity right up and teased me as we followed Demi's car.

"So if Nick is there, what are you going to do?" Selena mocked and teased me as if we were dating. My god, she can be so childish at times. I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Sel, we're not dating…. yet." I giggled as Selena laughed and we pulled up against the curb since the driveway was full of motor cycles.

As I locked the car Demi rolled her eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry, my brother always brings his gang here for drinks and a smoke, god he is so immature." Oh… so he smokes. Demi could tell the look on my face, "Don't worry, he doesn't smoke at all, although he is an idiot, he still has some common sense. Either that or my mom really raised him well and got the message through his thick head." Demi said with a laugh as walked through the already open front door.

You could hear everyone yelling, beer bottles clinking, and smoke was obvious in the air. Selena and I scrunched up our nose and coughed at the smell, we hated it. Since we never grew up around it, we are as hell not used to it one bit. Demi gave me an apologetic look and walked into the living room.

"Okay here's the deal, you all leave now so you don't bother my girls, and I'll be out of the house no bothering you at all day tomorrow got it?" Demi sternly offered as the guys smirked obviously remembering me, but were all checking out Selena.

I quickly pushed her behind me since she was wearing shorts and a tube top, "Sorry boys she's not interested." The guys chuckled and rolled their eyes throwing comments that I just ignored. I could feel Nick's eyes on me, and he was sitting across the room smirking, and winked at me as soon as he got my attention.

As the gang members got up and started to leave the room, most of them weren't there when I went to meet the gang, I'm guessing not the main ones, they licked their lips at us and one slapped my ass, "Hey sexy, want to ditch Demi for me?" he said before inching closer.

He was quickly pulled back by the jacket, Nick standing there obviously annoyed. "Yeah no, treat her with respect, and no one touches her got it. Tell that to everyone that wants to try and fuck her understood?" Nick stated before letting him go, and the man fixed his jacket, "Alright Nick chill, if she's your girl that's all you gotta say man. I'm out, see you later." And then the guy left.

I smirked at him, "Wow, I'm guessing I'm your 'girl' now?" I said sarcastically laughing and giving him a small smile as he grabbed me by the waist.

"That's right baby, my girl, and you look beautiful today." He said before closing the gap in between us. My hand went and caressed his jaw as he pulled me closer. For a moment my brain just shut down, and went completely blank as I savored the moment. Our lips parted and his tongue swirled against mine, and the moment felt so perfect _until_…

"Gross, seeing my gang banging brother make out with a sweet innocent woman, what has this world come to?" Demi said while making a face as if she was going to puke which made Selena laugh.

As our lips pulled apart, our noses touching, and trying to regain our breath I simply laughed and Nick's mouth curled up into a smile and gave me on last gentle kiss before letting go of my waist and putting his arm around me as I leaned against him.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yay, I am back to uploading regularly.<p>

Please **REVIEW** and tell your friends about it! I really want a goal for **AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS** for the next chapter.

Sorry if I sound harsh, but please tell me what you think. Love Sandra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miami Life**

_Miley._

A month had passed, and life couldn't be any more perfect. The store has been going great, we were earning a lot more than we had expected, and we would soon earn more than we even spent on the store.

We don't open the store on weekends, sometimes we do but that is rare, Selena and I like to have time to bond together outside of work. Today my brother Zac was in Miami since he was traveling, and his wife Vanessa came along with their daughter Sophia who I adore so much.

Nick and I have been going slow and steady, I had told him that as much as I love being with him I really want to get to know him first and have him get to know me.

We have been a friend's basis, okay maybe we kiss every now and then but I can't help it. Today was Saturday morning and I was sitting on the couch in my pajamas watching morning cartoons while Selena cooked some eggs and bacons. My hair was up in a bun and my face was bare except for Chap Stick, the doorbell rang, I got up and strolled to the front door, as I swung it opened it revealed a happy Demi dressed in a pretty sundress and flats.

"Good morning! Sorry for dropping by unexpectedly but I just finished breakfast with the family and I wanted to stop by and was wondering if you girls were up to go shopping or something." Demi said as she took a seat in the living room.

I smiled, "Sure we can go shopping, but my brother, his wife, and daughter are coming by soon for breakfast, and they would love to meet you too!" Demi looked sad for a second, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were getting together with family I can leave if you want…" She quickly said as if she was intruding.

I laughed, "No Dems, its all okay Vanessa loves meeting my friends she's about the same age as us she's 23 my brother is 25." I told her, "And my niece is four years old, she's adorable you'll love her!" Demi giggled as I exaggerated saying love her. Just after I finished laughing with Demi the doorbell rang.

I squealed and jumped up before running towards the door, I opened it with a big smile but it was only Nick. "Oh you it's only you…" I sarcastically said. Nick laughed, "Nice to see you too, can I come in?" he asked. I nodded with a smile before giving him a tight hug, I haven't seen him for about two days, and I did truly miss him. I was just about to close the door until someone ran into me and started hugging my legs.

"Auntie Mi Mi!" The little munchkin exclaimed, I smiled and bent down to pick her up, "Hey Sophia, I missed you where's your mom and dad?" I asked her before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Right here, you look wonderful Miley," Vanessa said with a bright smile showing her pearly whites. I laughed sarcastically; I was still in my pajamas with my hair up. I gave her a hug as I let her in Zac soon came up the driveway with a sly smile, "Hey Miles, how are you doing?" He said while giving me a one handed hug since I was still carrying Sophia who didn't want to get down. "I'm doing good, Vanessa, Zac, this is Nick…" I introduced them as I closed and locked the door.

Vanessa warmly hugged Nick and introduced herself, Zac shook his hand firmly, "Are you Miley's boyfriend?" He skeptically questioned. Nick smiled, "No I'm not, we're just close friends." Nick stated. I quickly broke the silence; it was getting a bit awkward. As we walked into the living room Demi looked up and smiled, "Hello I'm Demi Monroe." Demi politely introduced herself before Vanessa gave her a hug and Zac shook her hand. "Yes, she works at my store but we have become very close friends, OH and Selena just finished breakfast so everyone please go to the dining room!" I told them, Vanessa tried taking Sophia from me so she can go eat but she had a tight grip on me. I laughed and told Vanessa I'll bring her in a minute.

"Demi I don't know if you can maybe fit some eggs or a pancake?" I bit my lip since she just ate breakfast. Demi rolled her eyes, "I can never eat too much food!" Demi laughed before making her way to the dining room. I turned to Nick, "Okay Sophia this is my friend Nick, you want to say hi?" I told the toddler in my arms.

She smiled and shyly said, "Hi Nicky…" I laughed. Nick smiled, "That's okay, one letter off." He chuckled as we walked into the dining room where everyone was talking and already started to eat.

**Miami Life**

Nick and Demi had left to go home since their mom was coming home soon. I was sitting next to my brother Zac and we were just talking.

"So that Nick guy… I've heard about him. Really Miley a gang member? What the hell are you thinking?" Zac exclaimed while giving me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and stood up in front of him. "What, don't you think if was going to hurt me, it would've done something already? Or all those other times when other perverts try to rape me, do you think he would have really saved me from them? What about when YOU were in high school and you took the same path, but you were worse than what he is now. He doesn't smoke, he doesn't do drugs, the worst he does is drinks but hey that's every man's thing, to drink." I angrily yelled at him. I hated it that Nick had to be from a gang, but they automatically assume as if he was going to kill me.

Zac's face flashed with guilt than anger, "Don't you dare bring me up, I took the better road and look at me now." He whispered to me with anger spitting out every word he said.

As I looked at him with glossy eyes, I finally said, "And who do you think changed you, who made you see the better life you could have, who MADE you who you are today?" I whispered before leaving him there with the answer we already knew.

Vanessa had changed him; she came into his life and made him pick up where he had given up. Hopefully he understood that I could do the same for Nick.

**Miami Life**

_Saturday 6:34 PM_

Nick and I were walking along the shore at the beach hand in hand; we had just finished dinner and decided to watch the sunset. I was wearing skinny jeans, a white tank top, and Nick had offered me his leather jacket since it was chilly.

Nick stopped as the sun was setting and pulled me away from the shore and down on the sand to watch the sunset. I smiled and closed my eyes as I leaned onto Nick, his arm wrapped around me. I felt Nick move so his body turned more towards me. I opened my eyes and smiled, Nick on the other hand looked nervous.

My brows furrowed together, "What's wrong?" Nick smiled and laughed nervously, "Nothing, I just don't know how exactly to do this…" he whispered.

I gave him a confused smile, "Do what… like not see me anymore…" I looked down at my hands. That's how it always is with guys for me, it's never good enough. Nick lifted my chin up so I was looking at him, "No Miles, that's not even close to what I wanted to ask you. I just really like you and this past month it's been killing me that you're not exactly mine yet. I was planning to make this so romantic like in the movies, but hey I'm not exactly a heartthrob like them…"

I laughed at Nick as he stuttered and rambled on, "But the thing is Miley, I don't know why I am so different around you. Man, I'm the leader of a gang, but around you I seem to forget everything and it's just… me and you. Not the gang leader Nick, but who I really was before I turned into that, and you made me realize that. But the thing that I really wanted to ask you is, Miley will you be my girlfriend?" Nick shakily asked me and closed his eyes afraid of my answer.

I smiled and laughed, "Nick look at me." I whispered as I rubbed my thumb along his jaw line. Nick opened his eyes; they were full of hurt and hope. "Before you answer, can I tell you something?" Nick whispered quietly, I barely caught we had said. I nodded my head.

"When I was 16 in high school, I was so naïve and stupid in love, there was a girl Katie, she had cancer and was on her death bed, I told her that I would always love her and only her. But she told me that she wasn't the one for me, and I wasn't the one for her and all this time that we were together for two years, for one year she was fooling around with my ex best friend Derek and that they loved each other." Nick angrily sighed; he spat that out as if it was poison in his mouth.

Nick was up to tears by now, "After that I swore that I couldn't go back. So after I graduated, I created a gang, we did things that I'm not proud of but it got me by. This whole time when I would bring girls home I would try so hard to use them to get my mind off of the past, but I can't and I just kick the girls out." Nick admitted as tear threatened to fall from his eyes.

I gave Nick a sad smile, "I am so happy that you trust me with your past, and I understand where you were coming from you loved her a lot… and knowing that she cheated just breaks you. I don't expect you to forget about her at all, and you don't need to push yourself onto me to forget about her. Because I don't want to sit here if I'm just a replacement in your heart for her." Tears were forming in my eyes, as much as it pained me to say. I am nobody's replacement.

Nick shook his head as he grabbed my hands, "No what I'm trying to tell you with this story is. Katie was a high school love; I was YOUNG, NAÏVE, and STUPID. But I'm 24 now, not 16 and you are showing me that I'm not that 16 year old boy anymore, I don't need her, I don't love her like I did back then. I like you, and maybe one say I can learn to love you too." Nick said with a relieved face and a happy smile as he thought about it.

"So how about it, will you Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked with hopeful eyes. I didn't have any words to say, I just smiled and nodded as I pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter six, I hope it wasn't that boring. I have a bit of writers block.<p>

I feel like i might be repeating myself a bit, but no worries this chapter was kind of a filler.

I have about 13 people following this story, and I would love if I got a bit more than 5.

Five reviews makes me happy, but if you are reading this story PLEASE review. (:

please **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** and tell your friends! Love Sandra.


	7. PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT  New Story

Okay I have decided to post a new story that I have been writing so far, and loving it myself.

It is called, My Runway Angel - and I just decided to pick one myself instead of letting my readers choose.

I am sorry if you really wanted to pick, BUT THE NEW STORY IS UP.

Here is the link: s/8404900/1/My_Runway_Angel

Further notice on Miami Life, I am updating this story very soon!

Thank you x


	8. Chapter 7

**Miami Life**

Miley

I cocked my head with a confused look on my face, I was supposed to be setting Sophia's stroller up since they had just bought a new one for her – but I was hopeless. I groaned in frustration throwing the fabric down, why couldn't Zac have purchased a stroller that was ALREADY built.

"Damn Zac and his cheap ass." I muttered angrily staring at the un-built stroller that laid there mocking me. I stood up sighing as Vanessa walked into the living room, glancing at my face with an amused smirk resting on her face.

"So, did you finally figure it out yet?" Vanessa teased me causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance. Who the hell could possibly set up a damn stroller, plus the instructions were in a language that I did not understand.

"No, and it doesn't help that the instructions are in a whole other language from a different universe." I huffed, annoyed that I wasn't able to set the damn stroller up. Mainly because I told Zac that I could set it up faster and better than he could ever – proved myself wrong.

Vanessa just laughed at my childish behavior before sitting down and putting the pieces together as if it was the easiest puzzle on the planet. I gawked at her, and narrowed my eyes because she stuck her tongue out as if she were saying 'This is a piece of cake, you are just hopeless'. I walked out of the living room, not tolerating Vanessa and her smartness anymore. As I entered the kitchen, I smiled at Sophia who was trying to reach her hand back into the cookie jar for another cookie.

"Well if it isn't the cookie monster!" I exclaimed as I snuck in from behind her, scaring her just a bit. Sophia turned around with chocolate smothered all over her mouth before giggling.

"I want another cookie Mi Mi!" Sophia pouted, sticking her chocolate covered lip out. I laughed at her cuteness before picking her up and placing her on my hip. I turned the sink on before washing her face and hands, getting rid of any evidence since I know Zac would throw a hissy fit knowing that she had sweets.

Turning off the water and wiping her hands and face dry with a towel; I put her back on the ground. "No more sweets for you, Daddy is going to get upset. I'll let you have one cookie later tonight okay babes?"

"Otway." Sophia's little voice squeaked out before running out of the kitchen to find something else to do then consume all of our sweets. I shook my head while laughing and closed the empty cookie jar.

Thoughts from last night flooded my mind, causing me to smile. Nick had finally asked me to be his girl friend, and told me a secret of his. Who knew the big bad leader would be so soft, but he would probably kill me if I ever told anyone about his soft side. I had said yes after we kissed, and I swear his smile was so big it looked like it hurt his face. He had dropped me off late last night, and I went to bed happily.

I glanced at the clock, 2:01 PM, today was a Sunday and Sunday's are family days with Selena, and my now three of my guests. We were all planning to go to the aquarium around three and then go to a restaurant for dinner; leaving the kitchen I jogged up stairs to get ready.

**Miami Life**

I ran my hand through my slightly curled hair and glanced in the mirror to take in my appearance. I smiled, satisfied with my outfit choice. I heard Selena call my name, saying that the door was for me. Quickly spraying myself with my favorite perfume I jogged downstairs as fast as I could in these shoes. I smiled when I saw Nick standing there, leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

He glanced up as my heels hit the marble floor and smiled, eyes traveling down my body taking in my appearance before making his way back up to my face. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my frame. "Hello beautiful, where you off to?"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before unwrapping myself from his embrace. I walked to the kitchen with Nick in tow before answering his question. "We're going out to the aquarium since Sophia has wanted to go ever since they got here and then dinner at a restaurant after. Do you want to come along?"

I asked Nick while rummaging through the fridge for a quick snack to eat before we left. I grinned as my eyes landed on a box filled with go-gurt, my favorite childhood snack. I picked strawberry and closed the fridge door before ripping the top seal off and consuming the yogurt. Nick raised his eyebrows at me before licking his lips.

"As much as I would love to, I have some unfinished business to complete with the boys today." Nick told me sternly, seemed like he couldn't miss it at all. I frowned, as much as I liked Nick, I worried a lot that one day he's going to get himself killed with his risky deals with other gangs. I sighed and nodded at him with sad eyes.

Nick quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss. Sophia ran into the kitchen in between our kiss screaming her head off. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from him. I looked down at Sophia who crashed into my legs, holding on to them for dear life. I gave her a small smile before hoisting her up into my arms, putting her in the middle of both our bodies.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" I asked her quietly, her panicked expression softened a tad bit before nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck before muttering a few words that I couldn't understand. Nick chuckled at her mess of words before she poked her head back up and repeated it. "Auntie Sel won't let me wear my pink tutu today."

I laughed at her little reason to be screaming, she didn't like that I laughed at her and quickly jumped from my arms and into Nick's who was caught off guard but managed to catch her in time. "Well your pink tutu isn't appropriate for the aquarium Sophia. Do you want the sharks to eat it?"

Sophia quickly gasped and shook her head furiously before exclaiming, "No, shark can't eat my tutu!"

We just laughed at her expression. Selena walked into the kitchen with a small smile on her face, she had changed her outfit.

"Come on you little rascal, your mom needs to dress you now." Selena said with a giggle as Sophia jumped out of Nick's arms and ran up the stairs to her mom.

**Miami Life**

Nick

I tapped my fingers on the side of the steering wheel; Joe had suggested we take a car instead of our motorcycles to close the deal. The plan was was simple, we get what we want they look like they get what they want – and then we kill the bastards. Joe was currently on the phone with the rest of the gang who were in position.

I looked at Joe who hung up and nodded his head telling me that everything was set.

I stepped out of the car with a case in one hand and Joe carried another. Approaching two other men who had two cases too. I had a blank expression, never show any fear, anger, etc. I saw one of the men smirk as we approached them.

"Nick, glad you could kindly meet us to close the deal. Our cases, for yours…" One of the guys spoke up. I smirked at them; the plan would end quickly and swiftly. His partner chuckled at me before talking.

"Before you can pull any strings, we also have our men hiding out somewhere, watching. You try to kill us, not only will you earn the consequences, but your girl friends will too." He spat out at me. Fear took my body as soon as he mentioned the safety of Demi and Miley.

Joe glared at him before growling, "You wouldn't dare. You have no idea where the hell they are."

"Oh but we do, one is on her way to the aquarium, and the other is at home, alone." Jake, one of the dealers said with a bitter laugh. Joe looked at me with worry in his eyes, damn him. We either lose our girl friends or very important things – but I guess we had to do what we had to do.

**Miami Life**

Miley

As Zac drove, I had called Demi asking if she wanted to tag along – she agreed so we were on our way to pick her up. I noticed a black van that had been following us for quite awhile, but I just shook it off. Those vans were quite common, it doesn't mean anything.

We pulled up to Demi's house and she came out skipping to the car. She smiled brightly at us as she opened the car door, she looked stunning.

The aquarium had just opened a week ago so I was actually amazed at everything inside of here. My arms were linked with Demi and Selena as we observed the jelly fish on the other side of the glass. We were in the underground part, which is scary when you start to think the glass above us could break any time and I could drown… think happy thoughts not.

I glanced to my right to see the sharks and a couple of men who kind of didn't blend in with the families – their eyes averted from mine. I frowned before shaking my thoughts out. They were probably just waiting for some people, no big deal.

* * *

><p>Thank you for patiently waiting for my update!<p>

I am terribly sorry that you had to wait, I have been busy BUT HERE IT WAS.

If you would like to know what the characters wear, GO TO my about me and look for my polyvore link (:

Review and tell your friends about it

**ALSO, check out my new story My Runway Angel**

Love Sandra.


	9. Chapter 8

**Miami Life**

**Chapter 8**

**Nick**

I glared at him, he has no right to go and threaten other people in our lives. A smirk formed on his face knowing that I had no choice – couldn't scam him anymore like I do with a lot of gangs. "Fine, take it and leave our girl friends alone, and I swear if anyone of your idiots touches them, you're dead."

Shoving the case into his hands and taking their cases in exchange, they nodded and walked away. "No one lays a hair on your pretty little ladies."

I gave him a hard stare, no one better.

As I walked out of the abandoned warehouse I pulled my phone out and dialed her number, come on pick up. It rang about five times before hitting voicemail, panicking I called again as I increased my pace to the car. After three rings someone answered the phone, laughter filled the speaker.

"Hey Nick, sorry I didn't pick up before the aquarium is quite noisy." Her sweet voice filled my ears; I let out a relieved breath before looking at Joe and gave him a nod saying Miley was fine.

"Have you happened to have spoken to Demi today?" I asked her hopefully, Demi may be annoying and irritating but she is my sister and Joe's girl friend. The laughter in the background soon died down as Miley let out a hearty chuckle.

"Yeah she's with me right now, is there something wrong?" Miley's voice soon filled with concern. I gave Joe a smile and put my hand over the phone before telling him Demi was with Miley and they were fine. But I spoke to soon, I heard yelling in the background and soon enough gun fires were heard. I assumed Joe had caught on over my drained face, what the hell! He said they would leave them alone, but then I realized something.

My voice shook as the line was cut off. "Did we ever tell the guys to retreat and not go through with the plan…?"

**Miley**

I grinned at Demi who was walking towards Selena and I with three bags of cotton candy, there was a little candy shop and had bags of cotton candy. I snatched the bag with blue cotton candy from her and eating the sweet fluffy candy.

Vanessa started making her way towards me with Sophia in her arms, the little girl looked over at eyes and her eyes grew wide at the sight of cotton candy. Wiggling her way out of her mother's arms she came running towards us yelling, "CANDY CANDY! GIMMIE!"

I chuckled at her; I felt my phone vibrate in my purse as Sophia ran to me and started tugging on my dress for some cotton candy – the vibration stopped, probably just a text message. Sophia yanked the bag out of my hand and started devouring the cotton candy, my mouth dropped.

"Rude!" I exclaimed at the little girl in front of me, she looked up at me with her cheeks puffed out due to the amount of candy she was eating and gave me the most innocent look. I rolled my eyes playfully fighting off a smile as my bag vibrated again. I opened it and saw that Nick was calling, it was pretty loud in the aquarium and didn't help that Selena and Demi were laughing obnoxiously. Hitting the answer button as Selena tripped, causing her food to fly away. I let out a laugh before putting my attention back onto the phone call I had just answered.

"Hey Nick, sorry I didn't pick up before the aquarium is quite noisy." I sweetly told him, hoping he wouldn't think that I was ignoring his call from before. I looked around to see if there was any empty spot so I could hear him a bit better – glancing at a corner near the clown fish I quickly strolled over. I heard Nick let out a relieved sigh before speaking up.

"Have you happened to have spoken to Demi today?" Nick's concerned voice filled my ears, I furrowed my brows in confusion, was there something wrong? I glanced at Demi who was smiling and talking to Vanessa and Zac, I smiled at the scene knowing that they were getting along. "Yeah she's with me right now, is there something wrong?"

Before Nick could even get a chance to tell me what he was so worried about I heard a high pitched scream followed by multiple gun shots. I screamed, dropping my phone in fright. The screen shattered and the cover broke off, well there goes my I-Phone. I looked around frantically as the crowd started going mad, avoiding whoever was shooting. I tried looking for Demi, Selena, Vanessa, Sophia, or even Zac – but I couldn't seem to lay my eyes on them. Suddenly I spot a sobbing little girl about five feet away from me cowering on the floor, scared out of her mind alone. I noticed it was Sophia and ran to her, not caring if I was shot. I picked her up from behind and ran back to my little corner that hid me well from the bullets. Sophia started kicking and screaming, not knowing who I was. "It's okay Sophia; it's me Auntie Mi Mi."

She relaxed in my tight embrace letting me carry her off before she got hurt. I placed her in the corner, as close to the wall as I could get her so she was beyond safe. Her little hands gripping onto my legs, hugging them tight not wanting to let go as she sobbed quietly. I stroked her hair, knowing that it would calm her down. Everyone in the aquarium was either hiding, or sitting on the ground hugging their family as men walked around pulling on women's hair glancing at their face before shoving them back down as if they weren't what they were looking for.

I saw one man chuckle loudly as he pulled a brown haired woman up harshly causing her to scream in pain. My heart stopped as I realized who it was – Demi. Demi looked at the man with hatred before angrily speaking, "Victor how nice of you to stop by, what the hell do you want?"

Demi knew this guy; he probably was from another gang. Victor laughed before tightening his grip on her arm, all of the other men stopped what they were doing to laugh at Demi. "Sweetheart, were just here for business. Your boy toy and bastard of a brother killed half of our gang today during a deal, so we kill half of their heart. Now where's sweet Miley?"

I stopped breathing for a moment, they wanted me too. Nick had obviously done something terribly wrong and Demi and I were revenge bait for them to pick up and use. Demi stayed quiet, she didn't know where I was and even if she did I know she wouldn't say a word. Victor held up a gun, my eyes widened thinking he was going to shoot Demi – but surprised me the most when she pointed it at Selena who was hugging herself with fear. I shook my head before stepping out of the corner slowly.

I looked at Sophia who I had forced to let go of me, "Stay here and don't move."

She nodded before sitting down pulling her legs to her chest. I walked towards Demi and Victor as heads turned towards me, Demi looked at me as if I was crazy and Victor had the most pleased smile plastered onto his face. He lowered his gun away from Selena; I took a deep breath before finally stopping in front of him.

"Well don't we have a brave girl here, risking your head instead of hers? Now girls we must get going, I don't know how long until the police can get past my men, I can't kill you just yet. That would be almost too easy." Victor spat at us, he threw Demi at me, and I took her into my arms before other men yanked us away from each other and harshly pushed us out of the aquarium and into a van before tying our hands, legs, and mouth.

**Nick**

Joe looked at me realizing we never told the other guys not to go through with the plan, Joe's eyes were wide as he let out one word, _"Shit."_

* * *

><p>Sorry that this is terribly short, but I can't quite reveal what happens to you yet (;<p>

Short chapters always come before the long, drama filled ones.

Please review, **10 reviews for the next chapter**.

**P.S.** Don't forget to check out my new story My Runway Angel if you haven't already!

Love, Sandra


End file.
